The Lost Chapter of Naruto and Sakura(THE TRUE END)
by jobgame274
Summary: Personally the actual series and so called 'canon' movie left much undesired. This is why this segment was created. It coincides with the series and movie. However, it is written like a lost chapter. The real conversation that supposedly ended the intimate relationship Naruto and Sakura had.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place after the Naruto:Last Movie and before Boruto series.**

Sakura was in the woods, sitting down on a marble bench, looking at the sunset. The water was flowing back and forth making a peaceful gesture.  
Sakura touched her forehead thinking about Sasuke. "I wonder how long he will be gone", she said sadly.

Then all of the sudden, she heard someone say her name "Sakura."

Sakura jumped out of astonishment and saw the tall,blonde hair man she had known for many years.

"Naruto! DON"T DO THAT," she yells.

Naruto was standing behind her with a fearful look on his face thinking Sakura was going to slug him. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be heading over to Hinata's place?" Sakura asked annoyingly.

Naruto was a little off guard. "Huh?"

"I heard you were going to talk to her Dad," Sakura explained.

"Oh yeah," said Naruto looking a little down, like he was unsure about something.

"What is it, are you okay?" Sakura asked out of genuine concern.

Naruto sat next to her and then lifted up his eyes seeing the beautiful orange color of the sun spreading across the sea. The sea gently flowing against the rocks as if they were holding one another.

"Sakura...," Naruto said softly. "Did you...love me?"

Sakura was completely astonished. She thought they were passed this point.  
Sakura, folding her arms, firmly said, "I thought we had this conversation."

Naruto responded calmly, "You said you loved me, remember, before you went after Sasuke..."(Sakura Confessions episode)

Sakura frowned. She didn't know why after all this time he was bringing this up. She looked at him sharply and thought, 'what is he up to'.

Sakura said without a doubt, "I love Sasuke."  
Naruto said without a doubt, "I know."  
Sakura becoming more confused,"Then why..."  
Naruto cutting her off, "But did you have feelings for me?" he repeated.

Naruto said with a serious, dominating tone, "You were lying when you said you didn't love Sasuke anymore your tears showed me that..."

"Naruto...," Sakura whispered guiltily.

"But I truly didn't know how you felt...about me...," whispered Naruto his words trailing off into the sound of the sea. Sakura looking at Naruto felt she was starting to get upset. Stop asking me this, she thought. "It doesn't matter anymore," she said accidentally in extension of her thought.

Sakura wishing to explain her words and to be clearer, "You and Hinata, me and Sasuke, this is how it is, and we are happy aren't we?" she asked rhetorically.

Naruto didn't wish for her to hide anymore, "I just need to know," he said flatly.  
Sakura started, "But why..."  
Naruto calmly replied, "Because I did love you, Sakura."

 **Please cont' to Chapter 2 for her response**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story takes place after the Naruto:Last Movie and before Boruto series. PART TWO**

Sakura started, "But why..."

Naruto calmly replied, "Because I did love you, Sakura."

Sakura wanted him to stop she felt herself getting hot, she didn't know if it was from anger or from temptation, or both.

Naruto furthered explained, "Before, when we were searching for Hinata, you said I chose you because you loved Sasuke and I wanted everything Sasuke had, but Sasuke had many girls not just you." (Naruto: The Last Movie)

The waves seem to pick up fiercely crashing the rocks making a immense sound Sakura's eyes widen as she remembered that conversation. She also remembered herself in her room trying to piece together why Naruto loved her so much and she came up with that argument. Is he now saying that it is not true? she thought.

Naruto softly and firmly declared, "Sakura,I chased you because you wanted to be accepted by Sasuke. You worked hard to be accepted. Just like I worked hard to be accepted by everyone. And I loved you because of that, Sakura."

Sakura stands up immediately starts to blush and tears started to come. She yells toward the sea, "Why are you saying this?!"

Why am I getting upset, why is my heart hurting, why is he saying this today, she thought.

"Because...I...gave...up", he said looking at her back.

She turned and looked at him. His eyes so blue, so loving, so soft, and so serious. "I hate...that I gave up, Sakura," he said sadly and firmly, "I hate that I gave up on you."

Sakura face relaxes. She is starting to understand. Naruto the one who never gives up. Who never gave up on Sasuke or Obito or Gaara or the village. His nindo way is to never give up but...

Sakura bites her lips and says lifting her head toward the sky, Naruto... sometimes it is not wrong giving up, sometimes it is for the best for everyone. She hoped these words can satisfy him.

Naruto looked at her like he never did before. "I wanted you to love me just like I love you."

Sakura is taken by his words. She looks away and then back at him, "You mean loved."

Naruto just stared at her. He stands up and walks towards her "I just wanted to know what you meant back then...were you really just lying about it all, Sakura."

The waves seemed to calm down, covering the rocks, and flowing on the shore. Sakura knew that he deserved the truth even if it means...

 **(If you have loving Naruto music you should be listening to it now while reading this part lol)**

 **(Some music right here** **watch?v=_LUmLpzYxuw)**

She looked into his eyes and said, "Naruto, you always been there for me, you saved me Naruto over and over, you pushed me made me stronger than I ever been, you helped me be a chunnin, a jonin, and a legendary ninja. Naruto I was lying then about...Sasuke.

"Sakura..." Naruto started.

With such seriousness she looked at Naruto and said, "You love Sasuke as a brother, you didn't give up on him, so I decided...to follow you Naruto, I chose not to give up either and to continue to love him."

Sakura continued, "I was so close in ending it. I was so close in trying to kill him, I guess looking back I started to hate him a little...the pain he caused...

"Sakura..." said Naruto sadly.

"But you told, no, showed me," she cups his face with her hands, "not to take that path." Sakura said affectionately, "That you will save him and bring him back and you did."

His eyes lightened up.

"Naruto," she speaks with a low soft voice and pulls him closer, "you accomplished...everything you wanted to accomplish."  
Naruto eyes widens and he smiles, "Thank you... Sakura."

Naruto turns away but then turns back and says, "However there is one more thing I wanted to do." Naruto kissed her on the forehead and then he kissed her again on her forehead.

Sakura blushed and her eyes relaxed, and she shut them savoring the moment. Naruto stopped. Sakura looking at him caressingly, "Naruto.."

They look in each other eyes and before they went any further, Naruto broke his stare from hers and walked back to the village.

A tear fell down Sakura's face. And as Naruto was walking away, she remembered when they were younger the time she almost kissed 'Sasuke' and that she said that she wanted to be accepted by him...now she finally realized that wasn't Sasuke but Naruto. (Naruto episode 3)

She touched her forehead with a smile: "You knucklehead..."

 **THE END**


End file.
